Realidad
by Maziixd
Summary: La mente tiene el poder de hacer la realidad en un sueño y el sueño en realidad. ¿Cómo saber qué es qué?  Epilogo.
1. Ahora lo entiendo

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 1: Ahora lo entiendo**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Colocó a la chica en la camilla, las enfermeras se la llevaron al quirófano.

—Doctor, el paciente está perdiendo mucha sangre habrá que hacerle un transfusión.

Fue lo último que escucharon antes de que las puertas de aquella habitación se cerraran y una luz roja se encendiera.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

La chica de cabello color azabache y ojos de tonos café se sentó en unas de las tantas bancas vacías del parque. Sus pensamientos se unieron con su corazón ambos sufrían por una boda fallida e insultos, quizás con palabras más amables hubiera entendido.

—_Eres una tonta Akane_—

—_¿Porqué no me dijiste lo de la cura?_—

—_Eres una boba_—

—_Quien va a querer a una marimacho como esposa_—

—_No eres para nada femenina. ¿Qué hombre te querrá así?_ —

Aun podía escuchar los insultos de su prometido, nunca había llorado por aquellas palabras intentaba hacerse la fuerte pero no pudo hasta que le dio el golpe final, las palabras más hirientes que jamás pudo haberle dicho.

—_¿Qué es más importante para ti?_—preguntó Akane, su voz se hizo más quebradiza, tenía miedo a que la respuesta no fuera su nombre —_La cura o yo_— Ranma solo calló por unos instantes y no dudo en responder

—_La cura_— su voz salió dura, fría, sin emociones de por medio.

Un Crack pudo escuchar ¿era su corazón? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no le daría en el gusto de verla sufrir por él, ella era fuerte y lo demostraría.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia la sacó de lo sucedido en la tarde.

No podía odiar a Ranma, lo amaba más que nadie en el mundo, con él al lado pudo aprender a no rendirse nunca y dar la vida por aquello que más quería como lo ocurrido en el monte Fénix, ella había dado su vida para que él se salvara de esa bola que contenía al príncipe. Pero cuando pudo regresar a su forma normal, logró escucharlo diciéndole que la amaba o sólo era porqué sentía que la iba a perder, ¿por un momento de desesperación? Quizás el "te amo" nunca fue verdad. Él tenía razón quien iba a querer a una chica que no era buena dueña de casa, como su hermana Kasumi, o no era tan inteligente como Nabiki, quién iba a querer a una chica violenta que no poseía ninguna característica en especial.

Ya era bastante tarde quizás su familia ya se estuviera preocupando, además hacía frío y no andaba con ningún chaleco encima como para protegerla del viento que azotaba con furia. Sus piernas no respondían, los ojos los sentía cada vez más pesado, no resistió más y callo desmayada

—_Ayúdenme_— pensó antes de que Morfeo la tomara en sus brazos.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Movió un mechón de pelo de la chica que tapaba parte de su cara, esa hermosa piel nívea que poseía. Seguía dormida, había deseado tanto tiempo tenerla así sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Él estaba enamorado, perdidamente, de Akane siempre la miraba de lejos, seguía y hasta ya se sabía cada uno de sus hábitos: en las mañanas salía a trotar luego de una hora volvía a la casa y salía nuevamente pero esta vez vestida de colegiala, siempre salía apurada junto con un chico, Ranma, lo odiaba. Ya pasadas las horas ella regresaba del instituto a veces enojada otras felices pero siempre con Ranma, iba a entrenar luego se iba a la casa, más tarde escuchaba un "buenas noches" de parte de ella. Los sábados y domingo siempre salía a correr pero en la tarde siempre era diferente.

Le acaricio la mejilla, la veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, quería romper esa coraza que había creado para que nadie la lastimara y sabia que en el fondo sus sentimientos eran más frágiles que el de una chica normal, había que tratarla con cariño y cuidado.

Akane comenzó a despertarse, su cabeza le daba vueltas no sabía donde estaba, lo último que recordó fue que estaba sentada en el parque y se levantaba para irse luego de eso todo oscuro.

—No te preocupes, no te hare nada— se sentó al lado de ella

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó, estaba débil como para pegarle o defenderse de ese desconocido

—Akane, no sé cómo decirte esto, he estado por mucho tiempo reuniendo el valor suficiente para decirte que yo… te quiero.— Silencio —Se que tú no me corresponderás a esté sentimiento tan fuerte que poseo aquí dentro— se tocó el corazón —, no quiero que te alejes de mí, en verdad te quiero— El chico espero que ella reaccionara pero nunca lo hizo ninguna palabra había de por medio solo un silencio que se volvía más incomodo cada vez que pasaba el tiempo. Ella no soportó más y lloró, lloró por todos los sucesos que le habían ocurrido durante los últimos días.

—Gracias. Pero no te puedo corresponder en ese sentimiento— La cara de Ranma se dibujo en su mente —Porque amo a otra persona—.

—Lo se, ¿pero él te corresponde? — Tomó las manos de ella—, Se que él te ha insultado, te ha hecho llorar y varias cosas más. ¿Tú en verdad quieres ese amor, no es un capricho? Yo lo vi hoy supe que él no te ama por su forma de hablarte ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué trata bien a las demás chicas y a ti no? Las relaciones son en pareja. No sólo uno puede dar amor y el otro no, esto es mutuo. Dalo como lo recibes.

—¡Tú no sabes como me trata!— gritó

—Decirte que eres fea y de pechos planos, eres marimacho, que no sabes cocinar, que eres una boba ¿esa es la forma de amar de una persona? — levantó una ceja y continuo —Tú eres preciosa, tienes talentos únicos, posees un cuerpo que es envidiable para cualquier mujer, aunque no sabes cocinar nunca es tarde para aprender y cuando sepas serás mejor que cualquier otra persona y estoy seguro que serás una linda dueña de casa— lo ultimo hizo sonrojar a Akane.

—Gracias, pero no me debes conocer tan bien como dices— le dio una sonrisa sincera, aunque fuera un extraño sabía que podía abrir su corazón y contarle sus problemas porque tenía la certeza que él si la escucharía

—Te equivocas pequeña, ten por seguro que te conozco mejor que nadie—

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— cambio bruscamente el tema —Tampoco se tu nombre

—Mi nombre es Raito y te encontré desmayada en el parque y aproveche para declararte mis sentimientos— con un leve color escarlata en las mejilla

—Raito, ya es tarde, mi familia debe de estar preocupada por mí. Sobre todo por lo que pasó hoy.

—¿Tu boda fallida? Me alegro que no te hayas casado.

—¿Por qué?— La mirada de ella se oscureció

—Porque no te hubiera podido declarar mis sentimientos— lo dijo en tono de burla y seriedad la tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un reconfortante abrazo. Ella le correspondió y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de esté.

—_Se sentía tan bien, su calor corporal es muy agradable no me quiero separar de él_— pensó Akane

—Tenemos que irnos o tu familia te saldrá a buscar.

Ambos se fueron del parque, la conversación que tuvieron se quedaría allí, aunque no se los dijeron con palabras se lo decían todo con la mirada. Esa solitaria banca del parque era testigo de todo lo que ocurrió en esa agitada noche.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera y ya podían ver la entrada de los Tendo, en el trayecto conversaron de diversas cosas, se dieron cuentas que tenían casi los mismo gustos excepto por algunas pero no de gran importancia.

—Bueno ya estamos en tu casa, disculpas las molestias que te he causado—. Le acaricio la mejilla y esta sólo se dejo llevar por tan cálida sensación

—Se que esta idea es loca pero siento que te conozco desde antes. Cuando me abrazaste lo pude sentir, no se si me estoy volviendo loca o sólo es mi imaginación pero siento como si desde el primer momento en que me hablaste, tan amablemente, sentí que algo nos vinculaba. No me preguntes qué es, porque no se la respuesta—. Su sonrisa con la que había comenzado hablar había desaparecido poco a poco —Hay algo en ti que me recuerda a una persona especial—. Risas —debes pensar que estoy loca, pero contigo me puedo expresar sin miedo— agachó la mirada al suelo como si fuera más interesante —Es la primera vez que siento esto—susurro. Entrelazó sus dedos y se los llevó al pecho

—No te trates de loca yo siento lo mismo pero la diferencia es cuando veo tus ojos ese vinculo me llama a no separarme de ti, tus ojos es como mi adicción, como tu adicción por los chocolates—. Les tomó las manos y las beso cuidadosamente —Ya va amanecer, deben de estar preocupados por ti. Mejor ve.

—Te quiero volver a ver—

—Sólo piensa en mí e imagina que estaré a tu lado y yo apareceré, cuando más lo necesites me encontraras ahí— Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Él espero hasta que entrara, una vez que la perdió de vista giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta que se desvaneció por la bruma.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Las horas pasaron y el doctor por fin salió del quirófano.

Se sacó la mascarilla —Los familiares de…—todos se levantaron de golpe —La operación fue un éxito pero lamento decirle que perdió mucha sangre y que el golpe que recibió provoco una contusión cerebral haciendo que cayera en un coma profundo. Mañana podrán venir a verla. Con su permiso— Se retiro.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Este es mi primer _long-fic _de Ranma_, _sino comprobarlo en mi profile.

La idea de este fic me picaba hace algún tiempo y quise hacerlo, mi meta es hacer que el fic llegue hasta la preciada palabra **fin **se que no es nada fácil pero lo lograre. Tengo pensado actualizar cada semana, los capítulos no serán largos pero tampoco corto. Este primer capítulo es el más pequeño, en relación al tamaño, que hare lo otros lo superaren para que la cantidad de capitulo no pasen los veinte. La trama de fic va hacer rápido pero también en momentos lentos, dependiendo de qué hablare en cada capítulo.

Espero quejas, recomendaciones, sugerencia, tomatazos, lechugazos, así me hago una ensalada, también piedrazos, no discrimino, o simplemente felicitaciones. Ya sabrán ustedes.

**Este fic es sin fines de lucro, pero un review tuyo es como un pago para mí. Gracias por cooperar.**


	2. Compromiso roto

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 2: Compromiso roto**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Sentada en el escritorio observando las pequeñas gotas caer por la venta, aunque su mirada estaba en fija en una sola gota que demoraba más en caer que sus compañeras, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en aquel chico que conoció en el parque. Aun podía ver el rostro del él: sus cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, que parecieran que se sumergiera en un lugar oscuro y profundo, su tez blanca comparable con la espesa nieve, le daba un aire de misterio y peligro a la vez, haciéndolo irresistible.

El sonido del despertador la hizo sacar de sus ensoñaciones, era lunes y por aquello conllevaba a que tenía que ir a la preparatoria, sacó la vestimenta del colegio y arregló sus útiles (cuadernos, lápices, etcétera) los dejó en la silla agarró una toalla y se fue directo al baño donde su cuerpo se relajo con el agua tibia, una vez lista se prepara para tomar su desayuno.

Algo andaba mal y lo sentía en el ambiente, era tenso. Giró a su costado izquierdo, Kasumi sirviendo comida, sí, eso era normal, miro hacia el frente Nadoka regañaba a Genma por quitarle la comida a Ranma, Nabiki comía tranquilamente igual que su padre ignorando los gritos del _hombre panda _y a su lado derecho estaba Ranma que no le pegaba a su padre por quitarle su comida, eso era raro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que se les hacia tarde para irse a la preparatoria.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Ambos corriendo para no llegar nuevamente tarde cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa— su tono no era frio, ni alegre, ni de desprecio. No tenia sentimiento alguno sólo hablo —. No debí haber dicho eso—

Akane sin entender aun de que se trataba guardo silencio. Nuevamente cada uno sumergido en su mundo.

—_¿Qué es más importante para ti? La cura o yo_—

—_La cura_—

Esa era la cruda realidad, ella no significaba nada para él.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Su respiración se corto, los latidos del corazón comenzaron aumentar, las convulsiones era cada vez más fuerte. Sonó un pito que rápidamente trajo a dos enfermeras.

—Tienen que salir de aquí— habló una de la ella.

—¡Sálvela!— suplicó él.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Ni siquiera recordó en que momento llegó a la sala de clases, que ahora estaban en matemática, cerró el tema con el que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que quizás no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al colegio.

El timbre del receso se hizo presente haciendo que muchos de sus compañeros salieran casi volando a comprar un bocadillo.

—Akane, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó unas de las amigas de Akane

—Sí ¿por qué?— respondió guardando sus cosas en la maleta y sacando otras

—Porque cuando el maestro te preguntaba no le respondías…— ignoró lo que le decía para que su mirada se fijara en un punto de sala, en el pupitre de Ranma que todavía estaba ahí.

Algo raro sucedía ese día y lo descubriría; primero en el desayuno no peleaba con el panda como era de costumbre, simplemente lo ignoraba, ahora miraba el cuaderno en vez de salir como un troglodita por un bocadillo al casino.

Tal vez había sido lo de ayer pero ella le había perdonado camino al colegio ¿lo había hecho? No recordó en que momento lo había exonerado de su error, ¿pero si no había hecho? Entonces ella le tendría que decir que lo perdonaba.

**.●.**

**.●.**

En ningún momento del día pudo decirle que lo perdonaba siempre había alguien que los interrumpía por cualquier motivo.

Como fue en la hora de educación física, sus amigas le pidieron que jugara voleibol, en la hora de ciencias no podía despegar la vista de los experimentos, según la profesora, en el almuerzo había un caos porque era lunes de pizza y en el último bloque era imposible porque estaban en prueba, así que tendría que ser a la salida

Pasaron los minutos y la prueba llegó a su término junto con las horas de clase, todos los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas pasa salir lo más rápido de aquel "tormento" que lo obligan a estar cinco días a la semana.

Akane corrió para alcanzar a Ranma que ya iba unos cuantos metros más adelante… cuando estaba por gritarle que la esperara alguien la detuvo.

—Hola Akane— Se habia olvidado completamente de Raito, cuando vio aquellos ojos negros no pudo resistirse a quedar prendada, había algo que necesitaba buscar y encontrar en aquellos posos y poder sacarlo.

Pasaron los segundos, que para ella fueron minutos, mirándose.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Odiaba que la miraran con lastima, siempre hacían eso cuando le ocurría una desgracia; como ahora… Ranma **canceló el compromiso. **

Ahora entendía todo, lo distante, la disculpa, la pelea, todo. Era una ecuación fácil y sencilla la respuesta: _él no quería sentir culpa por romper el compromiso _y ella intentando perdonarlo bien estúpida que fue_._

–apretó los puños hasta el punto que sus nudillos quedaran blancos– Ella no se dejaría ver débil, si él se quería ir, bien, que se fuera las puertas eran bien anchas.

—Bien. Yo no te detengo te puedes largar cuando quieras. Permiso

No espero respuestas y tampoco esperó que las hubiera, caminó a su habitación con paso seguro y firme como nunca lo había hecho.

No iba a llorar, el día de ayer ya había derramado lágrimas por él y no lo haría nuevamente. Esta vez no.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y la noche se profundizaba más, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Todas las luces permanecían apagadas excepto el del cuarto de Akane.

Un golpeteo en la ventana rompió el silencio lo que hizo que la chica se desconcentrara en los estudios.

—¿Puedo?

Apuntó dentro del cuarto para que ella se moviera y le dejara entrar.

—¿Qué quieres? — respondió sin ánimo alguno

—Quiero explicarte porque quise romper el compromiso

Tomó una seriedad que jamás se presentaba en él, se sentó en el piso y la miro fijamente con aquellos pares de océanos que le clamaban que nadara allí aunque se ahogara en ellos, porque sabía que la rescataría.

No pudo evitar compararlo con Raito, eran tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales, uno mostraba la oscuridad y mientras el otro mostraba la claridad en sus ojos.

—Rompí el compromiso contigo porque me iré a buscar la cura, ya no puedo vivir siendo un fenómeno que se convierte en una chica en un dos por tres. Akane discúlpame por lo que te dije ayer, se que te hice daño y no me lo perdonare pero te pido que me entiendas, para mí en estos momentos la cura es más importante, necesito, quiero y debo sentirme como un hombre completo.

Escucho cada letra, cada palabra, cada silencio que hacia entre palabra y palabra, por fin lo comprendió, ella no era parte de sus planes a futuro, sólo era una prometida más que lo habían ligado sus padres.

—Te entiendo y no tienes que disculparte por nada, se porque lo haces. Lo de ayer también lo comprendo estuviste estresado porque Happosai se tragó tu cura y yo te oculte, me merecía esas palabras.

Tuvo que mentir, tenía que mentir, por el bien de ambos.

—No…

—Ranma respóndeme: ¿Cuándo te vas? — estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero se habia prometido no llorar y eso lo iba a cumplir

—Cuando termine el año escolar, así no lo perderé

Le hubiera gustado tanto que le respondiera: "_Nunca, así no te perderé_" pero era la realidad y él y su orgullo nunca le dirían eso y tampoco ella.

—Dos meses y te vas… no sabes cuándo volverás ¿verdad? — él negó. Ella se levantó de la cama, se estiró y continúo hablando —. Desde ahora en adelante no somos más prometidos y podemos salir con las personas que queramos… me alegra eso. ¿A ti no?— y le dio una sonrisa tan verdadera que para el mejor detector de mentira la hubiera pasado por alto.

—Sí, es bueno. Que duermas bien Akane…

Se fue por donde vino, y a ella no le quedó de otra más que terminar la tarea.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Había dormido tranquilamente, mejor que otras noches, más relajada y tenía ganas de correr.

Como todas las mañanas, se puso sus pantalones cortos (short) y una sudadera y salió a trotar. No olvidó la conversación de anoche con Ranma y ahora se sentía más liberada.

Luego de varias vueltas, que estuvieron bastante tranquilas no se encontró ni con Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi o alguna otra loca.

La última vuelta y me voy a preparar para el colegio –pensó dando la vuelta en la esquina

Las gotas de sudor corrían por la cara de la chica, sólo le faltaba unos cuantos metros y llegaría a su casa, una vez allí subió a su habitación tomó su uniforme y se lo llevó al baño. La misma rutina de todos los días, pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, fue como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado nunca. Cada uno en sus pensamientos aunque Ranma y Genma peleaban por quedarse con un pedazo de carne pero todo lo demás era normal.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Camino al colegio ninguno se dirigía la palabra, aunque estuviera todo arreglado se sentían incómodos no era como decir perdonados y amigos nuevamente bueno tal vez sí, pero esta no era la ocasión. Él se iría y ella se quedaría. Ambos con caminos diferentes, con personas diferentes, sueños diferentes, todo sería tan diferente cuando él se fuera.

Ya no abrían maniáticos, prometidas locas o criaturas extrañas pidiendo una pelea con Ranma. No… definitivamente todo sería diferente.

Él tendría otras aventuras y ella tendría una vida normal como siempre la quiso desde que lo conoció.

**.●.**

**.●.**

Nuevamente le había pasado lo mismo, no se acordaba como llegó a la clase de la profesora Hinako, sin darle mucha importancia pasó su vista por toda la clase pero había un puesto desocupado. Ukyo no estaba.

Si lo pensaba bien desde que fue la funesta boda ninguna de las prometidas no daban acto de presencia por el dojo o en el colegio, lo cual era más extraño.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron en un torbellino en donde ninguno se entrelazaba con otro pero quiso dejar ese tema zanjado, no había caso seguir con lo mismo.

Sin hacer mucho en la clase, ya que la profesora se durmió nuevamente, se acercó a sus mejores amigas y le metió platicas para despejarse un poco, aunque de vez en cuando se fijaba en Ranma.

Las horas pasaron sin mayor importancia y sin rastro de ninguna prometida loco lo que el día estuvo bastante tranquilo, lo que no le daba buena espina Akane con este pensamiento se fue a su casa junto con sus compañeras.

**.●.**

**.●.**

—Es improbable que su hija despierte, se ha sabido de personas que logran despertar del coma pero ahora realmente dudo que despierte no hay más que un tres o cinco por ciento a que lo haga. Tienen dos posibilidades. La primera es esperar hasta que lo haga y si no lo hace morirá _en el sueño. _

La segunda es que la tengan que desconecta y morirá inmediatamente sin dolor alguno. Señor y familia tienen que elegir cuál de las dos prefieren. Los dejo, permiso.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Ranma ya decidió que se iba, pero Akane intentando buscar la manera de pasar el poco tiempo que queda de la mejor forma descubre algo que la destruye y toma una nueva decisión. ¿Cómo reaccionara él? **Despida. **_—Nos veremos algún día Ranma— le susurró al oído._

**.●.**

**.●.**

Luego de tanta demora! Eh aquí el segundo capítulo.

Quiero advertirles que el tercer capítulo será más corto y, espero, que tenga mucha emoción.

También quería agradecerle a las personas que me dejaron Review y a las personas que no y lo están siguiendo y espero que lo continúen hasta el final.

¡Verdad! Las respuestas de los review anónimos están en mi perfil y a los que tienen cuenta le respondo con un PM. Gracias.

**.●.**

**Este fic es sin fines de lucro, pero un review tuyo es como un pago para mí. Gracias por cooperar.**

**.●.**

Besito de vaca!


	3. Despedida

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 3: Despedida**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

"_¿Sabes cuál es el principio de un circulo? No lo sabes, porque no tiene ni un principio ni un fin. Eso pasa conmigo, eso es lo que yo siento contigo. No sé cuando comencé a amarte y cuando comencé a odiarte. ¿O si lo sé y lo quiero negar todo?_

_Sería tonto comenzar a contar una historia donde no conoces el principio de todo problema, así no podrías juzgar ¿verdad?_

_Te contare, si aunque cueste, como empezó esta historia lleno de drama, que estoy segura que te hará vomitar al terminar el primer párrafo._

_Mi padre me comprometió con el hijo de su mejor amigo, no lo supe hasta que tenía dieciséis. Pasaron muchos accidentes aun recuerdo; el primero en el baño cuando nos vimos desnudos, en esos momentos yo sentía odio hacia él y viceversa porque ambos nos habían quitado libertad de amar a quien nosotros quisiéramos._

_Los días pasaron y con ello las locuras comenzaron a llegar junto con él y también las otras prometidas. Al principio no estaba celosa me daba lo mismo lo que hiciera, porque así yo podría deshacerme de nuestro compromiso pero llegó a un punto donde ya no me interesaba romperlo, no me acuerdo si fue por las miles de veces que me rescato o las tantas horas que pasamos juntos discutiendo por cosas tan absurdas. Aquellos eran buenos momentos._

_Los enemigos y prometidas eran cosas cotidianas, que muchas veces quería que no existieran, todo rompió la rutina cuando me secuestraron, se que suena egoísta pero es la verdad. Lo último que recuerdo es que intentaba sacar a Ranma de aquella burbuja y el agua caliente me bañaba por completo, tuve un sueño muy raro aunque no recuerdo mucho de ello._

_Cuando desperté no me podía mover y lo escuche, en ese momento me sentía feliz, la verdad es que me duró muy poco. _

_Cuando volvimos a la casa me dijeron que Ranma recibiría la cura sólo si me casaba con él, ¿Cómo negarme a eso? Para él es lo más importante además yo también quería pero nunca me imagine que ocurriría que el maestro se tomaría y vendrían los insultos, que normalmente me tira y le tiro, pero llegó al punto de que le hice elegir entre: "la cura y yo"_

_Escuche romperse algo dentro de mí. ¿Era mi corazón al conocer la decisión de él? Lo siguiente que se me ocurrió hacer era darle un puñetazo pero apareció Shampoo, recuerdo todo con tanta claridad, sé que mis ojos pedían liberarse de aquella agua salada, la cara de Ranma, la cara de cada invitado y su posición pero después que apareciera la amazona todo se oscureció._

_Cuando me levante estaba en mi habitación ya no se llevaba ese molesto vestido de novia, mi maquillaje todavía se podría presenciar pero estaba corrido, fue lo que menos me preocupó me cambie de ropa y fue una tonta por no llevar un abrigo pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no fue tan malo. _

_Me senté en una banca y mis ojos derramaron lagrimas y recordé lo que había preferido él, la estúpida cura, cuando me disponía a irme mis piernas fallaron y caí desmayada. Luego de eso un chico que extrañamente sus ojos fueron lo más que me llamaron mi atención, eran como dos cuevas tan oscuras pero que en el fondo guardaba el tesoro más preciado para la humanidad ¿qué sería? _

_Fue bastante raro se me declaró, por la apariencia pareciera que fuera universitario. Había algo en él que podía confiar plenamente, no sé si era mi imaginación pero tenía la misma aura de mi madre. Raito. ¿Qué tenía ese chico para que me atrajera tanto?_

_Al día siguiente ocurría algo extraño. Ranma estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre pero luego supe todo él quería romper el compromiso y me pidió perdón pero que él necesitaba sentir un hombre al cien por ciento._

_Pero de lo que más me arrepiento es lo que le dije, fui una estúpida. "Ahora podemos salir con quien nosotros queramos" Nunca pensé que él se lo tomaría tan a pecho._

_Al siguiente día amanecí mejor que nunca, y con una idea en la mente que yo y Ranma pasáramos los últimos tiempos como amigos, yendo al parque, a jugar en las maquinas, ver películas o cualquier cosa para que ambos nos lleváramos bien y que cada uno se quedara con un buen recuerdo del otro._

_Cuando le propuse la idea acepto, me pareció raro que sacara a flote el tema de que las pruebas finales y había que estudiar, en ese momento concorde con él que era mejor estudiar y que sacáramos buenas notas y que luego saliéramos con nuestros amigos, o se vería que estamos de novio y eso no quería. _

_El tiempo pasó volando y con ello la idea de Ranma, una vez salimos los seis y ahí comenzó mi problema. _

_Luego de pasar por las maquinas, en la cual Saotome me ganó por cien puntos haciendo que su enorme ego creciera hasta las nubes, claro que mi mazo lo hizo bajar rápidamente. Creo que nosotros nunca cambiaremos._

_Luego caminamos hacia el parque mientras nos comíamos un helado. Pasaron los minutos entre conversación y conversación, decidimos ir a comprar unas bebidas, como nadie quería levantarse lo decidimos al piedra, papel y tijera._

_Yuka y yo perdimos en el estúpido jueguito. No sé si era el destino o Dios estaba conspirando en mi contra._

_Cuando llegamos, no estaba Ranma, entregamos las latas a cada uno y esperamos a que apareciera. El tiempo pasaba y él no aparecía, como ya se hacía tarde lo salimos a buscar, ya comenzaban aburrirse de buscar tanto y yo igual. _

_Y en ese momento lo vi… estaba de espalda a nosotros sus brazos estaban sobre los hombros de Shampoo y ella movía la cabeza como..., ¡ja! Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo continuo, era como si se estuvieran besando. _

_Ranma es muy tímido como para comenzar con aquel contacto. Enfurecida fui y le golpe un poco en el hombro recibí la atención de él, aun recuerdo con claridad._

—_Nosotros preocupándonos de ti y tú aquí— sentía como una venita se alzaba en mi cien_

—_A…Akane… yo… déjame explicarte… no quiero que pienses mal… esto— balbuceaba sin poder crear una frase coherente._

—_Estúpido— mi mazo apareció y lo mande a volar._

—_Chica violenta mando a volar a mi Airen— y la siguiente sería ella —yo quedármelo demostrarme cuanto me quiere— eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la mande a volar de una sola patada._

_Me fui con mis amigos y decidimos irnos ya no había caso seguir ahí._

_Nos despedimos y cada uno tomó su rumbo a su casa, si no fuera por el incidente mi día hubiera sido perfecto._

_En ese momento choque con alguien y me disculpe, la verdad es que tenía el pecho bastante duro haciéndome soltar un quejido._

— _¡Oh! No te había visto pequeña Akane. Discúlpame— fue raro porque me abrazó con mucha fuerza, le correspondí al saludo y me preguntó si quería que me acompañara a casa. No me negué, hace tiempo quería hablar con él, conocerle mejor._

_Raito era un chico excepcional tenía muchas cualidad como si fuera perfecto. Estudiaba en la Universidad y estaba en su segundo año de Gastronomía. Quizás él me enseñaría a cocinar mejor._

_Me contó un poco de su pasado, las chicas siempre le perseguían pero nunca ha tenido novia, con lo guapo que es me pareció raro, entonces me dije que chuteaba para el otro equipo._

_Segundos después se puso muy nervioso porque le mande una intensa mirada analizándolo completamente, quizás se me había declarado para tapar su em… ustedes saben a lo que me refiero._

—_¡No pienses mal Akane-chan! Es sólo que cuando había una chica que me atraía no me podía declarar sin que mis locas fanáticas le hicieran algo. Eso ocurrió hace algunos años cuando iba en la preparatoria. Ahora bueno… es todo distinto, tú en verdad me gustas y sé que te puedes enfrentar con cualquier loca maniática—_

_Es verdad que me puedo enfrentar a cualquiera pero yo no pelearía por él._

_Conversamos de muchas cosas de las cuales en muchas pensaba mal pero luego me explicaba con más detalles y así podía conocer más cosas de su pasado._

_Me dejó en la puerta y le agradecí que me acompañara. Me fui a mi cuarto y me encontré a Ranma sentado en la silla de mi escritorio lo mire feo y él me miró con molestia. Era una verdadera batalla de miradas que ninguno de los dos iba a perder._

—_¿Qué quieres?— no deje de mirarlo —Es mi habitación, ¿quién te dio permiso para entrar?— _

—_¿Quién era ese?— me respondió con otra pregunta. Que le importa a él, no tenia que meterse en mi vida total ya no estábamos comprometidos._

—_No te importa. ¡Oye me estabas vigilando!— lo apunte con fiereza, me colmaba la paciencia por entrometerse en cosas que no debe —Además yo no te pregunte porque te andabas besuqueando con Shampoo—hice una morisqueta de asco en la cual le dio risa_

—_¡Eso fue un mal entendido. Nunca la bese sólo… bueno… yo estaba…! ¡No me cambies el tema, yo te pregunte primero!_

—_¡Jo! Cuéntale eso a otra que yo no te creo. Es un amigo._

—_Ella sólo estaba quitándome una basurita del ojo_

—_Sí claro, yo creo que la "basurita" en otra parte ¿no?_

—_¿Acaso estas celosa? — comenzó a reir. Lo odiaba_

—_No seas idiota. Recuerda que ya no estamos comprometidos y ahora podemos estar con la personas que queramos. Y tú estás celoso de mi "amigo"— fue divertido verle la cara de rabia cuando enfaticé la última palabra _

—_¡Ja! Si claro, de una torpe y fea marimacho como tú_

—_¡Por lo menos no soy un fenómeno!_

—_Pechos planos_

—_Idiota_

—_Marimacho_

—_Engreído_

_Los insultos continuaron por unos cuantos minutos y me canse de pelear tanto así que lo mande a volar._

_Cuando los vi junto dándose… un beso, me puse celosa al principio pero mi mente gritaba que me tranquilizara que ya no era mi prometido, pero mi corazón me decía que tenía que quitarle las garras de la amazona._

_Yo tenía que ser a la que estuviera besando no a ella. __Mierda no hagan caso a eso. _

_**¿Qué dices a todo esto? **_

_Bueno querido diario ya es muy tarde. Mañana es otro día y veremos qué pasa._

**.●.**

**.●.**

Los siguientes días hubo problemas con ambos, nadie quería dar su brazo a torce de quien estaba celoso.

Los días se hicieron cortas y las noches aun más y la partida de Ranma llegó.

En la noche Akane fue a visitar la habitación de él, tanto el padre como el hijo dormían profundamente. Se acercó al futón del joven se arrodillo.

—Sabes algo… yo te quiero pero eres muy idiota como para darte cuenta. Nos veremos algún día Ranma— le susurró en el oído. Salió de la habitación sin dejar rastro que estaba ahí.

El muchacho dio una sonrisa quizás estaba dormido ¿o no?

La confesión quedo en la habitación, porque al día siguiente él se iría.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Akane recuerda unos sueños muy extraños luego de la partida de Ranma. ¿Qué significaran? **Sueños.** _— ¡Ya no aguanto más por favor déjame tranquila!—_ _gritó_

**.●.**

**.●.**

_**Me desespero**_

_**¿Por qué el boli no me ayuda a escribir lo que quiero?,**_

_**El papel está en la luna vestido de cuero**_

_**Y esperando que otra vez vuelva vivir. **_

La canción se llama: "**Me desespero**" de Konsumo Respeto.

Disculpen la demora, pero este capítulo ha sido el que más me costó pero quedo como yo quise.

Ustedes se preguntar: "¿Por qué no puso POV Akane?"

Bueno cuando yo comencé a escribir me dijeron, mi Beta, que se veía mal si colocaba eso así que tenía que ingeniármelas para que no escribiera, pasa lo mismo con el Flash Back.

En fin… el siguiente capítulo no puedo esperar por comenzar a escribirlo, estoy emocionada, porque ya tengo la idea desde que comencé hacer el fic y por fin lo podre realizar.

Ya… No quiero molestar me retiro agradeciendo a las personas que me agregaron a sus: Autores favoritos, a este fic lo pusieron en alerta, a los que le agregaron a favoritos y por sobre todo a los que me dejaron un review.

Muchas gracias a:

_**Yurika12again.**_

_**Sin nombre**_

_**Viry-chan**_

_**Noelia**_

_**Diana**_

_**Belli**_

_**Tsukire**_

*o*

Son los mejores chicas/os. Y espero verlos para el siguiente.

Las respuestas de los review están en mi profile.

Bye~ Besito de vaca! Muak!


	4. Sueños

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 4: Sueños**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Se sentó en unas de las pocas bancas vacías que se encontraban en el parque. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas con las manos afirmo su cabeza, su mirada estaba dirigida al piso, unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente, apretó los dientes y se agarró la cabeza aun más fuerte intentando controlar el dolor pero le era imposible.

Los dolores habían comenzando días después de que él se fuera, empezaron luego de levantarse cada mañana. No había comentando nada para no preocupar a la familia, pero cada vez se hacían más profundos y dolorosos.

Una noche, cuando el dolor pudo agotar todas las energías de la joven tuvo un sueño bastante real.

"_Luego de mucho tiempo de caer en un hoyo, que parecía que no tuviera fin, su espalda choco con una brutalidad contra el suelo que pareciera que se hubiera quebrado. Se intento levantar pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Se desesperó y comenzó a gritar pero su voz no salía, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos."_

Despertó desesperada sus mejillas estaban húmedas que había llorado tanto en el sueño como en la realidad. Sus sueños fueron peores junto con los dolores.

"_Mil doscientos trece, mil doscientos catorce, mil doscientos quince…. Siguió contando los segundos que estaba en la nada, no podía moverse, ni gritar, sólo podía mover los ojos y llorar._

_Le comenzó a doler el pecho, le hacían demasiada presión, su respiración se agitó sus ojos se abrieron al sentir aquello. Ya no pudo aguantar más, gritó como nunca lo había hecho, sintió que sus cuerdas vocales se rompían al grito ahogado. Cada vez aquella presión era más fuerte y no podía más con el dolor y gritó aun más fuerte tan fuerte que su voz pudo salir, pero su dolor aun seguía ahí. Agradeció que nadie podía oír los gritos desgarradores_"

En todo el día sintió la sensación de que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. A la noche siguiente su sueño se volvió más realidad.

"_Su cuerpo aun no le respondía pero su voz la había recuperado._

—_Te pondrás bien. Siempre cumplo mis promesas— de la nada pudo escuchar una voz, seguía acostada en un pisto inexistente cubierta de oscuridad._

—_Yo estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar— la conocía era de alguien que quería mucho pero aun no se acordaba de quien era. Sus palabras de consuelo la calmaban._

—_No te preocupes, tu padre no nos va a separar y si lo hace… te juro que me iré contigo— Ya sabía de quien era esa voz comenzó a llorar de felicidad._"

En ese momento la cabeza de la chica comenzó a dolerle la cabeza pero avanzaban las noches y sus sueños donde ella estaba acostada en la nada, hasta que en un sueño pudo escuchar algo que la dejo con miedo.

"_Contando los segundo como cada vez que aparecía en aquella oscuridad_

— _¿Que haremos con ella?— preguntó una voz. Cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte._

—_Por el momento nada, la familia de ella aun están decidiendo. Si dejarla vivir con estas maquinas o dejarla morir en el sueño. — contestó._

—_Ya veo, ¿usted cree que despierte doctor?— ¿a quién le hablaba?_

_Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Intentó mover la mano aunque no lo consiguió pudo lograr mover un dedo._"

Tras pasar las noches y sus sueños cada vez podía moverse libremente pero aun seguía en aquella oscuridad contando los segundos.

"_Se acostó en posición fetal y contó los segundos que estaba sumergida en aquella oscuridad, cerró los ojos, espero y espero, por si escuchaba aquella voz que quería oír desde que se había sumergido en la oscuridad._

—_Lastima pequeña, que mueras— susurró. Siempre era la misma enfermera que hablaba desde que pudo recuperar la movilidad._

_Rió. ¿Cómo era posible si ella estaba viva?, era de carne y hueso._

_Siguió contando los segundos, se acurruco más en su lugar, no lloró ni rió sólo se quedó esperando la voz que desde hace tiempo no la escuchaba._

_Un rayito de luz le dio directo en su mejilla, sin darse cuenta de esta luz comenzó a rascarse, se cambio de posición y recién pudo percibirla se levantó tan rápido que casi se cae, recuperó el equilibrio y con valentía tocó de donde provenía aquella iluminación._

_Podía sentir la calidez, sin miedo alguno comenzó a meter la mano, cada vez se hacía más grande el agujero, la luz absorbió el cuerpo de Akane._

_Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo, cayó como saco de papa en una habitación del algún hospital. "_

Lo más raro era que podía recordar cada detalle de un sueño, una idea pasó por su mente…. Si sus sueños eran la realidad entonces lo qué estaba viviendo era una fantasía.

"_Sonrió. Era ella, ella estaba en la cama dormida conectada a varios aparatos. Se acercó más, la observo detenidamente su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros, se tocó su pelo sorprendiéndose que había crecido rápido._

_¿Por qué estaré aquí? Se cuestionó. Había una pequeña silla al frente de la cama y no dudo en sentarse ahí. Contó los segundos que estaba en aquella habitación._

_Una enfermera entró a tomarle el estado. Akane se paró rápido y se acercó al otro costado de la cama y observo lo que hacia ella._

—_Te vienen a visitar. Es un chico apuesto, lástima que sea tan joven. — Anotaba todo en la ficha. —Espero que estés bien dónde estés porque dentro de un mes más te desconectaran y morirás en tu sueño—. La mujer la miraba con lastima._

_La Tendo se calló de la impresión, comenzó a reír de la ironía, era un maldito sueño y quería despertar lo más pronto posible. Porque ella no iba a morir, gozaba de una buena salud se auto convenció de que todo eso era un maldito juego de su mente_"

En los días siguientes no pudo dormir o mejor dicho no quería dormir. Cuando tenía que levantarse aparecía con unas ojeras y un terrible dolor de cabeza y para rematar estaba el maestro rondándole. No aguanto mucho en su estado y se desmayo.

"_Sus amigos, su ex-prometido, las prometidas de él, su profesora. Hasta al momento ese había comenzando a ser el mejor sueño. _

_Sentada en el lugar de siempre escuchaba la conversación._

—_Akane, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos. Espero que salgas del coma— dijo uno de sus amigos_

—_Sí, tú eres fuerte saldrás de estas, sólo es una prueba más la superaras— completó otro_

_Observó los ojos de Ranma y estaban más opacos que nunca. Quizás ya le dijeron que iba a morir. Pensó la joven._

— _¿Chica violenta perdonar a Shampoo?— la miró con duda y luego entendió todo._

_Cuando se iba a casar con él, ella apareció y le dio con uno de sus bomborines directo en la cabeza._

_Entonces eso fue lo que pasó. Pensó._"

El dolor no se debilitaba y con ello las lágrimas eran más abundantes. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte.

Levantándose lentamente, para no marearse, se fue a su casa pero sus pensamientos le rondaban los extraños sueños.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa, desde que se habían ido Ranma y Genma los días eran más silenciosos y normales, más de lo que ella deseaba. Por un momento quiso que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera una alucinación. Que su prometido nunca hubiera roto el compromiso, que no se hubiera besado con la amazona y lo más importante que no se hubiera ido de su lado. Lástima que era la **realidad.**

— ¡Ya no aguanto más por favor déjame tranquila_!—_ gritó en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

**.●.**

**.●.**

**Avance del Próximo Capítulo: **Ya han pasado algunos meses desde la partida de Ranma. En cambio Akane y Raito su amistad se vuelve más cercana hasta llegar al punto de que la joven no sabe si siente amor o simple aprecio. **¿Qué decides? **_—Akane. Es él o yo. Tú decides— la hizo elegir, uno de los dos se iría de la vida de ella._

**.●.**

**.●.**

Luego de bastante tiempo, les tengo el siguiente capítulo.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí porque quedan sólo tres capítulos más y escribiré la palabra **fin.**

Lamentablemente me siento mal no he recibido review de los que yo he querido tener pero bueno. Por algo será.

Quiero advertirles que el próximo capítulo me demorare más, ya que me iré de mi casa y dudo que regrese pronto. Lo siento.

Agradezco a:

**Yurika12again**

**Susy**

**Viry-chan**

**Belli**

**Jesi Saotome**

Las respuestas están en mi profile.

Y a todos los que siguen esta historia en el anonimato. [Siempre quise decir eso xd]

Nos veremos. Besito de vaca.

Muak!


	5. ¿Qué decides?

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué decides?**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

Ya habían pasado más o menos dos meses desde que Ranma se había ido a buscar la cura y ya no mandaba cartas o llamadas para saber cómo le estaba yendo en su viaje.

Respecto a los sueños y los insufribles dolores de cabeza ya habían cesado hace unas cuantas semanas.

El último sueño que podía recordar fue cuando la enfermera le hablaba del poder la mente y lo que podía hacer esta. Luego de eso la oscuridad la absorbió, y nunca volvió aquella oscuridad o a la habitación del hospital.

.

Sentada junto con toda su familia almorzando, al lado de Akane había unos libros que sacó de la biblioteca.

Una vez que terminaron ella se puso a leer lo que había en aquellos textos, cambió de página, y se sorprendió del anunciado:

"_El órgano del sentido correspondiente capta esta energía y la transmite por los nervios, mediante conexiones sinápticas, al cerebro, que recibe toda esa información y la procesa._

_Un estímulo es cualquier forma de energía a la que podemos responder. Los objetos físicos emiten o reflejan energía, nuestros órganos sensoriales detectan esta energía, la dan entrada y la codifican en forma de señales nerviosas que el cerebro organiza e interpreta en forma de experiencias conscientes_"

Cerró el libro, analizó lo leído ahora y lo anterior y comprendió que si todo era un sueño ella podía manejar al antojo. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, algo alocada.

.

"_Lo que más deseo es nadar, entonces yo aquí se nadar._" Pensó.

Sus pies ya habían tocado el agua, bastante fría sin importarle este hecho comenzó a sumergirse cada vez más. Se puso en puntillas para alcanzar el fondo, ya no aguantó más en esa posición y se zambulló.

.

Se tiró al agua a rescatar a la joven que se ahogaba.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos se la llevó a la orilla, sorprendiéndose de que la muchacha era Akane.

Le dio respiración boca a boca, uno, dos, tres. Nuevamente, no reaccionaba. Unos segundos después expulsó agua de su boca y respiro agitadamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó confundida.

—Estábamos acampando con unos amigos en el bosque y veníamos a bañarnos y te encontramos— le dio la mano para que se levantara — ¿Y tú?

—Haciendo una locura— él levanto una ceja —es sólo que pensé que esto era un sueño—

— ¿No se te ocurrió hacer algo menos arriesgado?— El joven guió a la de pelo azabache al campamento para que se secara, y no se enferma. Mientras que sus amigos se quedaban a nadar

Ella lo siguió y de camino le contaba los últimos acontecimientos que le habían sucedido. Raito escuchaba atentamente de vez en cuando daba opiniones aunque siempre eran en forma metafórica, lo que muchas veces Akane no entendía.

Él le dio unas de sus prendas para que las ropas de la chiquilla se sequen, salió de la tienda de acampar, se veía como una niña pequeña usando la ropa del hombre.

.

.

.

Luego del accidente, ella quiso dejar el tema olvidado se iba concentrar en lo realmente importante; las clases, era su ultimo año en preparatoria y tenía, debía, centralizarse en buscar una buena universidad.

Aun quedaban unas cuantas semanas para que entrara al colegio y quería estar lo más relajada posible y pasarla bien con sus amigos.

.

Raito era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, pasaban todos los días juntos, hasta se le podía confundir que eran novios.

.

Se conocían tan bien hasta las expresión de cada uno, hasta el punto de que saber cuando mentían o cuando decían la verdad.

.

Raito vivía en un apartamento en el centro de la cuidad, era un universitario que estudiaba gastronomía internacional. Cuando Akane se enteró de esto le preguntó si le podía enseñar a cocinar, aunque sea curry.

Él aceptó, aunque nunca imaginó que se le iba hacer tan complicado pero ideo una forma de que ella pudiera hacer una comida deliciosa, o al menos comible.

_La azabache, practicaba las artes marciales y con ello aprendería a cocinar._

Al cocinar: su manera era brusca, confundía fácilmente los ingredientes y no sabía utilizar los utensilios de cocina.

Tendría que buscar la manera para que ella superara en los tres puntos que fallaba y todo lo haría con sus capacidades, tanto mentales como físicas; esa era la clave.

.

.

.

Dos hombres robustos caminaban bajo grandes capuchas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza.

El fuerte viento azotaba contra ellos, el frio invierno molestaba la caminata por culpa de la nieve, eso hacía que su viaje se retrasara más de lo debido.

"_Regresare por ti" _pensó uno de los varones. "_Aun no se me olvida lo de aquella noche._"

.

.

.

Pelear contra un contrincante y cocinar eran muy parecidos, sólo había que buscar el punto medio de ambos.

—Para que aprendas a cocinar tienes que mentalizarte que cada ingrediente o utensilio es un enemigo distinto y si lo haces mal será un golpe contra a ti.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo sabré que gane la "pelea"?

—Fácil. Si te queda buena ganaste pero si te queda incomible perdiste.

—Entonces manos a la obra.

—Otra cosa más es sin tiempo.

Akane le costaba mucho trabajar en eso de imaginar en que cada cosa era un enemigo y tener que combatirlo, aunque la idea le pareció ridícula al principio, hasta se río, supo que era iba en serio cuando vio la cara de este.

Luego de muchas veces intentarlo, lo cual le costó demasiado al final logró hacer un buen curry.

Los vegetales no eran precisamente de un buen tamaño, pero había mejorado, el gusto no era de maravilla sino de uno normal y lo mejor era que la cocina estaba en buen estado.

Resumiendo Akane logró cocinar.

.

.

.

Las horas se fueron transformando en minutos estos en horas y las horas en día, los días en semanas.

Quedaba uno solo día para que las clases comenzaran y aunque era raro, la azabache tenía un lio en su cabeza y no era exactamente por la preparatoria.

Se iban a cumplir tres meses de que Ranma se fue a buscar la cura y un mes de que no se sabía nada ni del padre ni de él, lo que le preocupaba mucho.

Tanto Raito como el de la trenza ocupaban su mente, cada vez que estaba sola, hace un tiempo atrás podía decir claramente que amaba a Ranma pero ahora lo dudaba, su corazón contra la razón ¿Quién sería el vencedor?

La razón decía que era mejor Raito porque le había enseñado muchas cosas y le hacia reír todo el tiempo; un buen partido. El corazón opinaba que eso no importaba, le recordó que Ranma siempre la protegía pero este no tenía mucho con que defenderse pero prefería a Ranma.

Como el corazón no tenía con que justificarse dejó que la razón lo indujera a que tenía que estar con el chico de ojos negros y está aceptó.

Aunque le costara admitirlo se comenzó a enamorar de Raito y muy en el fondo empezaba a olvidarse de Ranma.

Algo en menos que pensar.

Hoy se vería con el muchacho y le diría que le gustaba, hace algún tiempo este le pidió noviazgo pero como ella no tenía sus sentimientos claros aun le pidió un tiempo para responder y hoy era ese día.

Se levantó rápidamente, aceleró el paso hacia la puerta y una vez abierta la cerró tras de si y caminó rápido por el pasillo llegó a las escaleras y bajó dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a la puerta, se colocó sus zapatos y gritó:

—Vuelvo luego…

Antes de poder abrir la puerta corrediza alguien se le adelanto por el otro lado, dejándola pálida no esperaba su llegada, no aun.

Ahora todo se puso tan confuso y complicado.

.

Todos celebrando por su tan repentina llegada, excepto una persona que temblaba como jalea y estaba más pálida que papel junto con un sonrisilla que temblaba cada segundo.

Akane tomó un vaso y casi se le cae por la pregunta que le hizo el sujeto que tenia al lado.

— ¿A dónde te ibas?— esté notó el nerviosismo — ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Eh?... yo… no… esto… no…

Balbuceabas tanta incoherencias que provocó la risa del joven, lo que la hizo molestar, su mente se nubló y lo único que logró fue gritarle las verdades que hace tiempo tenía guardada.

—Escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré dos veces: Cuando decidiste irte de la casa, te llevaste todo el cariño y aprecio que te tenía se fue por aquella puerta pero no sólo se fue eso, también aquel derecho que tenías sobre mí por ser tu prometida. Así que ahora no vengas de la noche a la mañana y preguntarme a dónde voy, ya que no te tiene que interesar. ¿Te quedó claro? Ranma

No esperó respuestas ni nada, se levantó y se fue de su casa a buscar a Raito, necesitaba verle para que se le alegrara el día.

.

Siempre que tenía problemas llegaba al mismo banco del parque, donde lloró, rió, conoció, aprendió y mucho más.

Al lado suyo estaba Raito que la apoyaba en silencio, no quería preguntarle porque sabía bien cuando era el momento de preguntarle y el momento de callar.

—Antes de venir tenía una idea clara pero llegó él— lo miró a los ojos negros que la absorbían en una oscuridad infinita—No te mentiré, yo te quiero no como amigo sino como algo más pero ahora con la aparición...

—No digas nada, lo entiendo, o eso creo. Sé que te tengo que esperar el tiempo necesario para que aclares tus sentimientos. — miró el piso

—Gracias.

El hombre se levantó y se marchó lentamente, entendía que la debía dejar sola era innecesario apresurarla a tomar una decisión que quizás luego él mismo se arrepentiría.

Lo único que no imagino era lo que le deparaba el destino.

.

Akane miraba el piso, sus manos sujetaban su cabeza que están eran apoyadas en su rodillas, nuevamente tenía un problema y ahora le era más difícil decidir.

Le daba un coraje pensar en que ahora le estaban celebrando la llegada a Ranma mientras que ella estaba destruida, mentalmente.

Escuchó un crujido proveniente de su lado, no quiso mirar porque sabía perfectamente quien era.

— ¿Cómo sabré que está bien mi decisión, y si me equivoco? Por favor ayúdame Raito eres la única persona que está a mi lado.

—Te diría mi opinión pero no soy él— la chica levantó la mirada se sorprendió al saber quien estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó desconcertada nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él en privado.

—Se que no muchas veces no te puedo ayudar con tus asuntos. Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña tu madre siempre te ayudaba a resolverlos y ahora es mi turno. Quizás no te comprenda y me pueda enojar pero te escuchare eh intentare ayudar a tomar la mejor decisión, aunque no sea la correcta.

—Gracias papá— le dio un abrazo —Se que te es difícil.

El hombre mayor le correspondió a la acaricia.

—Ahora cuéntame.

El resto del día conversaron en aquella banca, la noche hacia su llegada y con esto la ida de ambos a la casa Tendo.

.

Sentada en su cama con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la habitación pensando lo que habló con su padre y los consejos que le había dado, aunque muchas veces se ponía a llorar estrepitosamente, porque su pequeña ya estaba creciendo y como se lo iba a decir a su difunta esposa.

Unos toques en la ventana la hizo salir de su ensoñación, era él, le abrió la ventana era hora de poner las cosas en su lugar.

—Las personas normales entran por la puerta— bromeó la chica

—Ya sabes no soy normal— esa declaración la sorprendió ya que pensó que no seguía con la maldición.

—Entonces aun…

—No la maldición ya se fue.

—Eso está bien.

—Si

Akane se rascó la cabeza y Ranma comenzó a salvar, harta de que el silencio incomodara ella decidió hablar primero.

— ¿A qué viniste? Espero que no sea a pedir una explicación de donde fui esta tarde, ya que no te lo diré.

—No es eso, sólo quería saludarte y pedirte disculpa… ya sabes por lo de la tarde

—Ajám… ¿sólo eso no? — se acercó peligrosamente hacía él.

El muchacho se corrió hacia atrás, se ponía nervioso con el acercamiento tan repentino había olvidado lo linda que era, antes de irse recordaba a una chiquilla con no muchos atributos y más amachada pero cuando la vio se sorprendió al ver a una mujer que sus rasgos estaban más finos, sus atributos eran más notorios y la actitud masculina había desaparecido completamente, no se parecía en nada aquella joven de la foto que guardaba con tanto recelo en su camisa ahora, definitivamente era más bella.

**Nadie se la quitaría, nadie.**

Ella notó el nerviosismo y se acercó más, elevó la mirada ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto? Antes ella le llegaba hasta al hombro pero ahora apenas le llegaba al hombro sus músculos estaban más marcados, su pelo estaba más corto, ya no tenía esa cara de niño de nueve años ahora de un muchacho de dieciocho años, sus ojos, aquellos azules estaban más deslumbrantes que antes la sonrisa era la misma, definitivamente era más bello.

**Ahora todo se había puesto complicado.**

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando discutimos lo de Shampoo? — el muchacho tocio un poco para aclararse la garganta

—No lo recuerdo— retrocedió hasta sentarse en su cama y girar la cabeza hacia otro lado

—Yo se que lo recuerdas, bueno esa vez ella me pidió que si podía ir conmigo a buscar la cura y estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de convérseme y cuando lo logró me abrazó tú sabes cómo se pone cuando consigue algo y llegaste. Te juro que se tropezó y me hizo perder el equilibrio y creo que desde lejos pareciera que nos estuviéramos… be…be…be…

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya entendí. Ahora pensemos que te creo.

—De verdad eso fue lo que pasó.

—Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que te fuiste a buscar la cura con ella?

—Sí. No. Sí. Ese no es el punto al que quiero llegar si no al del be…be…be….

—Bueno te creo— lo dijo de todo corazón —Ahora quiero que te vayas. Mañana es el último día de vacaciones y quiero disfrutarlo y descansar, deberías hacer lo mismo. — Ranma lo entendió pero cuando se iba, por la ventana, se fijo de un cuadro que yacía sobre el escritorio, donde anteriormente había uno de ella y él juntos, la única foto donde salían no enojados, pero ahora estaba el de ella y un chico abrazados muy juntos, para su desgracia.

— ¿Quién es él? — apuntó hacia el marco

—Él— sus ojos apareció un brillo que nunca vio. Ella tomó la foto y sonrió —Es la mejor persona que pueda existir en este mundo, es el único que está a mi lado y se ganó un espacio, muy grande, en mi corazón—. Suspiró —, para mí él es mi todo.

—Ya entiendo, mejor me voy— cuando se iba no dudo en preguntar —: ¿Mañana vamos al parque?

Akane se puso nerviosa —No puedo, mañana no.

—Entonces será otro día.

Ranma se fue y la joven cerró la ventana y se tiró a la cama.

.

.

.

Había preferido observar de lejos, por dentro estaba celoso, la rabia le consumía demasiado. No era el hecho de que ella estuviera con él sino que la joven le mintió y lo rechazó en la cita.

Tan concentrado en ver a la pareja que no se dio cuenta en que una mujer se acercaba sigilosamente a su lado y le gritaba en pleno oído.

— ¡Airen tener cita con Shampoo!

El hombre saltó de la impresión olvidándose de la pareja para reclamarle a la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

—No. Te lo aclare en el viaje, no me gustas y yo nunca, jamás saldré contigo. ¿Me comprendes?

—Sí, pero sólo quería que Airen dejara a chica violenta en su cita.

Al percatarse de ese detalle el joven salió de su escondite a mirar donde se habían metido, susurraba miles de cosas mientras salía en busca de Akane y su amigo. La amazona se quedaba atrás sonriendo con felicidad.

Cuando fueron de viaje esta no se le despegaba ni con agua caliente hasta que un día Ranma quiso dejarle las cosas claras, luego de aquello ella no le volvió a molestar aunque si calló en depresión pero para su suerte estaba Mousse que le intento levantar el ánimo y lo logró, pero en el intentó la chica se enamoró de él, olvidándose completamente del Saotome.

Aunque siempre le gustaba molestarlo y lo disfrutaría aun más con Akane cerca.

.

.

La chica de ojos chocolates y el chico de ojos negros se sentaron en la pileta a comerse el helado que hace poco tiempo atrás se habían comprado.

Desde lejos se podía notar claramente que ambos tenían una conversación amena, lo que provoco la ira de alguien.

Salió corriendo, esquivando a todas las personas que se le atravesaba en su paso, llegó a su destino y se tiró sobre ella.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, algo pequeño se lanzó sobre Akane, ella se agarró del brazo de Raito y ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

Se levantaron de la pileta, mojados de pie a cabeza, sus ropas se pegaron a sus cuerpos mostrando los dotes de ambos chiquillos, buscaron con la mirada al causante lo encontraron, un cerdito negro con pañoleta amarilla se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

Caminado pesadamente por culpa del agua en sus ropas ambos se fueron riendo.

Atrás lo veía P-chan no muy a gusto

—Por hacer eso, te regalare algo— lo tomó del cuello al peño cerdo y se lo llevó pero este empezó a chillar. —Cállate, que te conviene. ¿O prefieres ser un cerdo para siempre?

Ryoga se quedó callado esperando el regalo de su amigo-rival-compañero

.

.

La luna y las estrellas se hicieron presentes en el firmamento.

En el dojo Tendo se podía contemplar a la familia cenando animadamente, aunque faltaba la presencia de la menor de ellos.

Conversando como en los antiguos tiempo ambas familias reían por las ocurrencias del maestro, sin disponerse salió el tema de Akane y Raito.

—Nuestra hermana pasa mucho tiempo con él— aseguró Nabiki —Hasta ya parecen novios— sabía que eso afectaba notablemente a Ranma y siguió molestándolo —Cuando nos los presentó estaban muy juntos y hasta podía notar que sus miradas no se despegaban ni un momento.

—Basta hija, no ves que lo pones celoso— comentó Soun

— ¿Dónde está Akane? — preguntó Genma, le miró la cara a su hijo que, sabía perfectamente, moría de rabia

—Hm…— dudo un poco en responder Kasumi —Ella salió rápidamente con su amigo venían muy mojados, cuando le pregunte no me respondieron y se fueron directamente hacia su habitación a cambiarse y luego bajaron, me avisaron que no vendría a cenar que estarían en la casa de Raito. Está lindo ese chico— contestó a la pregunta sin saber lo que provocaba interiormente al chico de la trenza, se levantó bruscamente pero cuando se iba Nabiki le habló

—Por 3000 yens te diré dónde vive.

—No me interesa, además ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera

—Como quieras, pero si te arrepientes ya sabes dónde encontrarme

Todos se quedaron callados luego de esa repentina conversación.

.

.

Cenando lasaña con su mejor amigo, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales pero salió a flote algo que dejó muda a la muchacha

— ¿Qué harás? — Le preguntó el hombre —Quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomes, siempre seré tú amigo— dejó la comida a un lado y le tomó la mano —hagas lo que hagas tendrás mi apoyo incondicionalmente.

—Lo sé y siempre lo tengo en cuenta pero…— dudo en contarle —cuando me dejaste en el parque apareció mi padre y me dio unos consejos y en cosas que pensar— caminó hacia la ventana mirando el hermoso paisaje que le daba la cuidad de noche

— ¿Cuáles serian?

—No me lo dijo directamente…—se cruzó de brazos — ¿por qué haces todo esto? — miró por última vez la cuidad y se enfrentó a esos ojos negros que la absorbían —Dudo mucho que me quieras, te lo pido ¿por qué?

—Akane, ¿me dices qué estas dudando de mi amor?

—Sí, nunca me dijiste como me conociste o donde me viste por primera vez. ¿¡Qué tengo yo! ¡Soy una chica que no tiene nada de cualidades!

— ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar una mujer chica que sea linda, fuerte, inteligente, buena en la cocina o cualquier otra estupidez? Me gusta la simpleza acaso no sabes lo que importa es lo de adentro. ¡Si a Ranma le gustaba la fachada de una mujer es su problema pero no metas a todos los hombres en un mismo saco!

—No te atrevas a repetir de nuevo eso.

—Y tú no vuelvas a menos despreciarte.

—Contéstame ¿Tú me quieres de verdad?

—Nunca conocí a una mujer tan especial como tú, no es sólo amor lo que me une a ti es algo más fuerte.

La discusión bajaba su intensidad poco a poco

El timbre del apartamento sonó haciendo que ambos se olvidaran de la disputa; Raito se fue a abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a la persona que menos quería ver.

— ¿Puedo? — apuntó hacia dentro para que pasara, el dueño de casa se hizo a un lado

— ¡Akane te buscan! — la mujer salió y los ojos se le abrieron más de lo normal, su nerviosismo era notorio, las manos les sudaban, las rodillas se le doblegaban sola.

— ¿Cuánto te costó la información? — preguntó la de ojos chocolates

—Eso no es lo importante ahora sino otra cosa— se cruzó se de brazos. Tanto Raito como Akane se miraron y luego a Ranma — ¿Te acuerdas la noche anterior que me iba, cuándo entraste a mi habitación y me susurraste en el oído o te lo tengo qué recordar?

La muchacha se sonrojo y se puso más nerviosa aun, todas las noches de antaño recordaba de ese suceso y no se arrepentía.

—Tú… estabas dormido ese momento—

—Ya sabes que no. Akane contéstame ¿tú me sigues queriendo?

El ojo negro la miró esperando a que respondiera.

"_¿Qué es más importante para ti?_

_-La cura_

_-Sólo eres una boba_

_-No eres para nada femenina. ¿Qué hombre te querrá así?_"

Sus pensamientos se fueron aquel día de la boda, recordó cada insulto, humillación que tuvo que pasar por su culpa.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos mares que la invitaban a nadar.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los tres jóvenes.

— ¡Maldita sea respóndeme! — exigió el de la trenza

— ¡No le grites, ¿O no sabes tratar a una mujer? — apoyó Raito

—Déjalo, a él le gusta tomar todo por la fuerza es un bruto.

—Akane. Es él o yo. Tú decides— la hizo elegir, uno de los dos se iría de la vida de ella y no sería él o eso era lo que suponía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Con la aparición de una persona especial por fin logra entender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y que significaban los extraños sueños. **Despierta **_**—**__ ¿Quién es realmente Raito?_— _todo le parecía tan extraño hasta podía llegar a pensar que los cerdos vuelan._

_._

_._

_._

Discúlpenme por la demora pero es que hace unos día llegue de mis vacaciones y bueno mi pieza era un asco y todo el bla bla.

Bueno como tengo veinticinco review si llegó a superar los treinta comentarios le responderé a la persona (numero treinta en adelante) todo lo que quiera respecto al fic. Si es anónimo déjame tu correo o alguna página donde pueda ubicarte para responderte y si tienes cuenta te envió un PM

Quiero pedirle dos favores súper grandes. El primero es que entren a mi profile y hay una pregunta, me encantaría que la contestaran y el segundo es que hay mismo hay un link por favor entren, es para ayudar a mi amigo por favor.

.

.

**Ahora responderé a los Review**

Jannettcita: Gracias eso esperaba, que el lector sintiera el sufrimiento de Akane.

Nii-chan: Si se es que corta pero el fic no da para más, y Ranma ya hizo su aparición.

Susy: Gracias, aquí está la continuación.

Tsukire: Gracias, y Ranma era que la hace decidir ¿que hará esta? ¡Qué emoción! No sé porque yo me emociono si se a quien eligió jojojo.

Izumi Miyu O.O: Como dije anteriormente el fic no da para mucho pero ya habrán otros fic así de bueno, eso espero yo.

Belli: La verdad es solo yo sé a quien eligió jojojo y la verdad no sé si morirá o no.

Viry-chan: gracias disculpa la demora.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron y a las que no.

Me voy bye~

Besito de vacaaa! Muak~


	6. Despierta

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 6: Despierta**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

_Advertencia: __**Último capítulo**__._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

.

Una delgada línea roja era lo único que se notaba en la inmensa oscuridad, ella parada sobre aquella raya.

Caminó hacia adelante siempre mirando la línea. Pasado un largo tiempo se detuvo, no por cansancio si no porque la recta se corto y más adelante seguía, miró a su lado izquierdo de la nada apareció una niña corriendo y a su derecha una mujer haciendo la misma acción con la diferencia que la pequeña reía.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al notar que las mujeres eran ellas mismas. Sin dudarlo un momento entendió: su izquierda estaba su pasado, a su derecha su futuro y en el centro el presente.

Ambas se pararon frente a la Akane del _presente, _esta la ignoró y siguió su caminando.

Las tres iban al mismo paso, sólo con la idea de seguir a línea roja.

—Llévame contigo— pidió la menor. Las tres se detuvieron la mayor miró a la pequeña con reproche

—No seas estúpida—

— ¿Así era en el pasado?— miró a la chiquilla — ¿Así seré en el presente? — miró a la más grande.

—Soy un mujer que no le importa pasar sobre encima de la gente, soy una completa narcisista— se alabó la mujer de la derecha —El mundo me crió así.

—Soy una niña noble, que protegería a los suyos de cualquier forma— habló tímidamente la pequeña —Mi madre me crió así.

— ¿Cómo eres tú y quién te crió? — hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo

—No lo sé. Antes era como tú— miró a la niña —Quizás me convierta en ti — giró su cabeza al otro lado de la línea.

—Eres blanco o negro, no hay grises en este mundo.

La mujer de la derecha se marchó.

— ¿Qué color te gusta?

La chiquilla de la izquierda se marchó.

Pensó en seguir a una de ella, aunque no sabía a cuál.

—Soy gris—. Decidió. Continuando su caminata.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba el fin de la línea y frente a esta una gran silla, parecido a un trono. Apurando el paso llegó al asiento tocando delicadamente el borde, completamente de oro y plata con colchones de terciopelo color vino. En el respaldo, en lo más alto una placa donde había un nombre, escrito con piedras preciosas.

Se quito los zapatos para subirse en la silla y leer la inscripción. _Raito Maeda._

—Es bella ¿verdad? — Akane bajó rápidamente por ser sorprendida en tal modo.

—Discúlpeme, sólo tenía curiosidad—

Se sorprendió al ver quien le había hablado: era la enfermera de sus sueños, su madre.

Sin poder aguantar las ganas de abrazarla se abalanzó sobre ella y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

—Tranquila mi niña. Ya estoy aquí.

La consoló su madre.

Pasadas las horas el llanto de Akane comenzaba a cesar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estar contigo

—Cuando era niña me dijeron que tú te ibas y no regresarías jamás, que harías un viaje muy largo y hasta que tuve la edad suficiente entendí lo que en verdad pasaba pero ahora todo es tan confuso.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Desde que nos dejaste han pasado muchas cosas.

—También lo sé, he visto todo y tienes un prometido muy lindo.

—Ya no lo es. Decidimos romperlos para que el buscara su cura.

— ¿Segura, en verdad pasó eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo muy poco tiempo y demasiadas cosas que explicar. Sólo escúchame, las preguntas al final.

—De acuerdo.

Hikari, la madre de Akane, suspiro hondo y comenzó la explicación.

—Para el día de tú boda ocurrió un accidente, Shampoo te tiró un bomborin que te dio en la cabeza perdiste el conocimiento provocando que cayeras en coma.

Todo lo que has vivido fue algo creado por tu mente, los lugares, las personas en resumen todo- detrás de la silla comenzaba a dibujarse un parque —La delgada línea roja significa tu vida, tu vida depende de esta línea.

En la izquierda un niña que está alegre todo el día, disfrutando su niñez y de la derecha una mujer que se cansó de los golpes que le dio la vida volviéndose fría, preocupándose sólo de ella.

Espero que hayas entendido que aquí está tu pasado- miró a su izquierda- y tu futuro-mirando ahora hacia la derecha.

Tienes que elegir donde quieres estar, si quieres seguir viviendo o morir en el coma.

— ¿Cómo sabré cuál elegir?

— ¿Qué quieres, vivir o morir?

—No lo sé.

—Aquí no existe el gris. Tus emociones te ayudaran en esta decisión.

A lo lejos se podía notar un hombre caminar lentamente hacia las mujeres.

— ¿Qué pasa si cruzo hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha?

—Lo tienes que averiguar tú. Uno te puede llevar a la muerte y el otro hacia la vida.

—Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

—No hay grises- Akane abrazó a su madre aun más fuerte, deseando que se quedara con ella —Mi niña. –le acaricio el cabello a su hija.

—Hola Akane.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- habló la azabache.

—Te dije que tus sentimientos te ayudarían a decidir, escúchalo- . Respondió la mayor de los tres

—Pensé que hablas en forma metafórica.

—No, de hecho él es la unión de todos tus sentimientos.

Akane se paró frente a Raito y le miró a los ojos, aquellas cuevas que la absorbían a buscar un tesoro inimaginable.

Un brillo la cegó por unos cuantos momentos hasta que se pudo acostumbrar a la luz. Ahora la oscuridad se convirtió un hermoso parque, con la diferencia que en este atravesaba una línea roja.

—Sólo soy una extensión de tu subconsciente, donde guarda todos los sentimientos

Algunas personas se colocaron paralelamente con la raya.

—Todos los que están aquí son tus sentimientos.

—La mayoría son hombres –comentó —Ranma tenía razón cuando me decía marimacho.

Le provocó una risa a su madre y a Raito.

—Te equivocas. A los hombres les cuesta más representar sus sentimientos a comparación con las mujeres, tu mente creo así los sentimientos. Aquellos que te cuestan más sacarlo a luz son hombres y los que sacas fácilmente son mujeres. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, aunque yo he visto a estas personas. La niña de allí estaba llorando porque se cayó y yo le ayude.

—Eso es porque deben estar cerca de su dueño. Lo que me paso contigo es un claro ejemplo.

—Aun no entiendo mucho ¿cómo mi cerebro pudo hace todo esto?

—El cerebro tiene muchas zonas las cuales no ocupamos todas, sólo una pequeña parte, aunque no soy médico ni psicólogo creo que cuando te golpeaste lograste ocupar otra parte de este.

— ¿Por qué tenía sueños tan raros?

—Tu subconsciente estaba empeñado a buscar la verdad y creo que te mostro lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor en aquella habitación, pero tú solamente lo tomaste como simples sueños.

—Ahora que recuerdo, una vez cuando me dirigía con Ranma a la escuela de un momento a otro llegué a la sala de clases ¿cómo ocurrió eso?

—El coma en si es un estado de sueño profundo en el cual muy pocas personas logran despertar, y como tal muchas veces la mente logra saltarse parte donde no recuerdas como llegaste ahí. Por ejemplo: estás en un puente y de la nada saltas a tu habitación olvidando como llegaste a ese lugar.

—Una vez leí en un libro que puedes manejar tus sueños a tus antojos, cuando me tiré al agua yo quería nadar ¿por qué no lo logré?

—La verdad no sé, muchas veces el cerebro se comporta muy distinto a lo que dicen los libros no es un órgano que se sabes con exactitud lo que hará en un sueño, no es como el corazón, los riñones entre otros.

— ¿Tú estás en todas las personas?

—No. Sólo en ti. Tu subconsciente me creó como a todos ellos.

— ¿Por qué Ranma me hizo elegir entre él y tú?

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea Ranma?

—No te entiendo.

—Que pelee por mi amor –habló el egoísmo.

—Que haga cualquiera cosa por mí –la locura.

—Que se olvide que existen otras mujeres aparte de mí –el olvido.

—Que note mis dotes –la voluptuosidad.

—Que confíe en mí –la fe.

—Tu subconsciente hizo a un Ranma que peleara por ti y como yo era el que pasaba más tiempo contigo te hizo elegir.

— ¿Por qué te elegí a ti?

—Creo que muy en el fondo sabias que ese no era el verdadero Ranma además que soy guapo e irresistible

Akane rió por la ocurrencia — ¿Qué significa el trono?

—Que soy el rey de aquí.

— ¿Eres la humildad? – preguntó irónicamente

—Era broma, tú lo creaste, pregúntatelo.

—Akane, Raito ya es tarde tienes que decidir: _**Despertar o dormir para siempre. **_

—Morir o vivir – susurró Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

Recostada en la cama del hospital junto a su lado toda la familia Tendo y Saotome.

El mayor de los Tendo lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de su pequeña hija, en momentos como ahora se arrepentía de no haber disfrutado su junto a ella.

Kasumi, ya no tenía la sonrisa de felicidad que acostumbraba porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar en las próximas horas, por afuera se mantenía con un semblante serio aunque por dentro se derrumbaba.

Nabiki se sentía la peor persona, su conciencia le decía que ella fue la culpable de que Shampoo estuviera ahí y le tirara ese objeto. Deseaba retroceder el tiempo y nunca vender la fecha y la hora de la boda, por primera vez se arrepentía de ganar dinero de esa forma.

Genma que estaba al lado de su amigo todo el tiempo, se sentía mal, aunque no era de la familia sentía mucho aprecio Akane como si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo.

Nodoka que tenia la mano en el hombro de su esposo, aunque había convivido muy poco con Akane se sentía muy mal por lo que le pasaba a la familia.

Atrás de todos ellos se podía contemplar a Ranma totalmente ido de la realidad, sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel azul intenso sino ahora uno apagado. Tanto fuera como por dentro se veía miserable, había fallado en protegerla y eso le ponía aun peor.

Todos salieron para ir a la cafetería del hospital, en la habitación se quedó Ranma.

Acercó una silla a la cama, tomó la mano de la joven y la beso suavemente.

—Discúlpame, debí de protegerte y no lo hice soy un estúpido, ¿por qué no despiertas y me pegas? Quiero que me insultes, que me salgas persiguiendo por ofenderte, que me mandes a volar por Nerima. Por favor no te vayas de mi lado te necesito- . Le acaricio el contorno de la cara —Eres tan bella, aunque tengas un carácter de perro enrabiado. Te lo pido quédate junto a mí, soy un maldito egoísta, pero te quiero sólo para mí. Te amo- juntó sus labios con los de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo volvió aquella oscuridad, lo único que podía ver era la línea roja, Raito y su madre.

Aun no sabía que decidir, su vida entera fue de un color gris nunca tuvo las cosas muy claras. Pero en esta ocasión no había para un tal vez o un no sé.

—Lo siento mi niña, es hora de que elijas. – decidió Hikari

—Tienes que hacerlo ahora o será tarde después. –apoyó Raito

—Sí.

.

—Ven conmigo – hablaron al unisonó la pequeña Akane, _del pasado, _y la Akane adulta,_ del futuro._

.

_La del presente _dio unos cuantos pasos haciendo su elección. Aquella línea roja desapareció completamente.

—Espero que su elección haya sido la correcta— opinó Raito

—Eso lo veremos

.

Un pitido se escucho por toda la habitación.

No lloró porque sabía perfectamente donde estuviera su amada estaba mejor.

Le dio el último beso en los labios y le susurró _te amo._

_._

_._

Ambos desaparecieron quedando solamente aquella majestuosa silla pero con la diferencia que el grabado salía "_**Akane Tendo**_"

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo dedicado aquellos que me dejaron comentarios desde el comienzo hasta el fin. Sin ustedes yo sería más que una simple escritora que no escribe ni narra bien (:

.

Pronto comienza el colegio, once días, y hasta ahora no he podido dormir bien por los recuerdos, malos, que tengo de clases y desearía olvidar pero no puedo. Terrible.

.

Contesto los comentarios:

**Izumi Miyu, Tsukire, Belli, Hirayama, Rusa-RanmayAkane, Liz35, SusyAkane, Tania: **_Quiero agradecerles porque sé que a usted les emocionaba la siguiente continuación y aquí la tienen. Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento._

**Jannettcita: **_¿Por qué es fuerte la historia? No había pensado así en Raito ._. Sólo me imagine a un chico que buscaras en sus ojos algo oculto y cuando lo encontraras te sientes completas._

**Noemi:**_ ¿Fue correcta tu elección? La historia en si se trata de que tengas que dudar todo, como el título lo dice. ¿Cómo sabes lo que es la realidad o un sueño?_

**Jesi Saotome: **_Gracias por tus dos review. Tú teoría está equivocada como ya te pudiste dar cuenta, aunque lo del subconsciente estabas bien._

**Valiwis: **_Ya nadie confía en la realidad de la historia xd ¿por qué será? Una vez hice un fic y me llegó un review de que no narro lo necesario y luego de eso comencé a narrar todo lo que podía, gracias por decirme._

_._

_._

_._

.

Eso sería todo. Gracias. Besito de vaca. Bye~


	7. Epilogo

**Realidad**

**Capitulo 7: Realidad. [Epílogo]**

**Por: Mazii-chan**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de: __Rumiko Takahashi__. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con la intención de hacer llorar, reír o mostrar algún sentimiento._

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

**.●.**

.

**Nerima. 7 de abril, 2011. 16:00 horas. Cementerio.**

.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel día y cada semana venia él a mirar la tumba de la mujer que marco su vida.

Dicen que hay dos tipos de heridas, la que te haces con un objeto y la otra es la que te hacen las personas; la diferencia de cada uno es que la primera sana y te olvidas del dolor y la segunda es que no sana y no te olvidas del dolor, aunque lo intentes.

¿Cómo curar una herida que no sé ve y es más profunda que cualquier otra? Quizás con tiempo uno logre poder superarlo y tomarlo como una experiencia de la vida, pero nunca sanara.

Se arrodilló y acarició la lapida, aquella piedra fría. Con las yemas de los dedos pasó por las letras: _Akane Tendo._

Fue la única mujer que le hizo sentir tantos sentimientos de un solo golpe. Amor, enojo, rabia, celos, egoísmo y la más fuerte de todas: preocupación.

Recordó lo que vivió hace dos meses atrás, tras la partida de su prometida.

Sus labios aun estaban tibios en el momento que la besó, sin pensarlo le susurró un te amo, porque en verdad lo sentía y no quería ocultarlo, aunque fuera el único momento donde ella podía haberlo escuchado.

Las enfermeras entraron veloces al lado del paciente junto con un caro de paro y sacaron a todos los visitantes de la habitación.

Sacó una foto de ella, siempre la tenía en el bolsillo junto a su corazón, acarició con tanta delicadeza que pareciera que tuviera miedo de hacerle algún daño a la imagen. Se concentró en su mundo, en el mundo donde sólo él y ella existían.

No se dio cuenta cuando el doctor entró.

No se dio cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tampoco quiso saberlo.

Sólo quería estar con ella, aunque fuera en su imaginación donde nada ni nadie los molestaría, en aquel lugar de infinita libertad abrazados para siempre.

"No logramos hacer mucho. Sus órganos no lograron soportar…" no quiso seguir escuchando, porque sabía lo que significaba, despedirse del ser que más amaba.

Vería por última vez a su prometida.

Con cariño guardo la foto y se dispuso ir a verla.

La familia había desaparecido, igual ya no le importaba.

Ahí la vio, no supo en qué momento pero era ella, Akane de niña junto a ella llevaba un osito de felpa reconocería ese peluche en cualquier parte: ella se lo había dado para su cumpleaños, le dijo que tenía un significado especial y que el sabia un secreto muy importante.

Nunca supo cual era ese secreto aunque quiso saberlo muchas veces.

La niña desapareció, aunque logró escucharle decir: "Un secreto posee mi oso"

Se quedó mudo ante tal aparición, pero continuó su camino tenía que verla por última vez, repetirle lo que sentía por ella, pedirle perdón por ser tan idiota; y fue ahí que calló en cuenta que tal vez ella no le quería.

Sus mañanas no fueron las mismas, las tardes tampoco y las noches aun menos. Antes que saliera el sol él ya estaba corriendo, el mismo camino que ella solía trotar, las tardes eran vacías, sin peleas, aburridas y las noches ya no tenía con quien disculparse y visitar por las noches.

Cada vez que ganaba una pelea las victorias eran vacías, ya no sentía ese no sé qué por ganar, no estaba ella a su lado para decirle: "presumido"

No. Ya nada era lo mismo sin ella.

De vuelta a la realidad frente a él estaba la tumba que contenía a su prometida, movió la cabeza por unos segundos se había olvidado que junto a él estaba el oso de felpa.

La ira se acumulo en todo su cuerpo, la odiaba por dejarlo en ese estado, la odiaba porque ella nunca le dijo que le quería, apretó su mano hasta el punto que sus nudillos se volvían casi blancos. De un momento a otro el relleno del juguete volaba por todas parte y hay lo vio como si fuera cámara lenta un papel que bajaba lentamente.

"_**Quizás nunca llegues a ver esta nota pero necesito decirlo, ya no aguanto más mentiras sé que algún día te iras de mi lado pero necesito decírtelo: Te amo Saotome Ranma.**_"

No necesitaba leer de quien era porque conocía perfectamente esa caligrafía: era ella, su Akane.

Su pecho se infló como pavo real, quería gritar, decirle a todos que Akane le amaba, pero calló en la cruda **realidad **ella había muerto ¿y si la seguía?

Estaba en un dilema. Morir o vivir.

.

.

Al final si era gris, no pudo elegir a ninguna de las dos y fue muy tarde.

Desde ese momento la línea había desaparecido y tenía claro que significaba eso. La muerte.

Aunque aquella oscuridad se transformaba en varios recuerdos tanto buenos como malos. Siempre estaba la silla con su nombre nunca cambiaba de posición además que siempre estaba sentada observando sus recuerdos como película vieja junto con la soledad.

No tenía hambre, ni sed, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, tampoco pestañeaba, era como estar sin alma. Simplemente vacía.

Luego de hablar con su madre y Raito entendió que ella quedó atrapada en su mente y quizás ya no podría salir. Jamás.

**Sola por la eternidad.**

_._

_No existe el cielo ni el infierno ya que uno se lo hace en la tierra. Quizás el limbo sólo este en nuestra mente ¿Quién sabe?_

.

Él tenía claro su decisión, no iba a morir quién le aseguraba que el _más allá existía._

Cuando le llegara su hora estaría feliz de ver a su Akane, mientras tanto la recordaría siempre.

**Hasta que la eternidad acabe.**

**.**

_Los edificios caen, las personas mueren pero están siempre vivirán cuando haya alguien quien los quiera donde quieran que estén._

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Emotivo?

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su crítica.

**Para todos lo que no les quedo claro, y aun, Akane murió y la silla significa la mente en general.**

.

Izumi, Tsukire, Jannecita, Diana Camara, Jesi Saotome, Hirayama, Belli, Diana. Todos usted me dejó un comentario diciendo que le pareció y opinando de los capítulos.

Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón, porque es mi primera vez recibir casi 50 comentarios en 6 capítulos.

Muchas gracias nuevamente.

Responderé los comentarios en privado, para los anónimos por favor dejar un link donde los pueda ubicar, facebook, msn, twitter, una sala de chat, un foro o cualquiera otra cosa.

Adiós.

**Página **3


End file.
